legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cinderball/Time for some original ideas?
So LU was about creativity and imagination, wasn't it? So why is that, almost a month since closure, that people are still trying to revive/rebuild/reopen/buy out LU? Yes, it was a great game, but I'm concerned that you guys are pouring your creativity into a dead project. I admire the endless flow of imaginative schemes - truly I do - but there are other places to employ that flow. You could be writing your own stories, building your own real life LEGO creations or getting on with making a worthwhile real life for yourselves! The reality is that LU is gone, and ain't coming back for a loooooooong time. I don't imagine it'll be on this side of five years that we see even a hint of a new one. LEGO were spooked by their experience of running a MMOG - they were right to be worried - it would have only taken one child abuse scandal to send the whole company's reputation up in smoke. A new LU is something that will require the bods at LEGO HQ to cool down and rethink... it certainly won't be any time soon - let alone June or July! And there's another stark reality to all this: we can't expect to make a new LU, nor can we bring it back. Here's why: *LU took a large team of developers about 5 years (or more) to make. The coding for a video game is ultra complex, let alone the coding for a MMOG! You'll be lucky if you get past having an outdated and tired minifigure simulator - let alone the whole game! *LEGO will never part with the rights to LEGO Universe. Bribing, begging and spamming their mailboxes won't change that. They're businessmen, and they gotta make a living just like the rest of us. *LEGO will come down hard legally on anyone who makes a for-profit game which models itself on LU. *To run a real and full-fledged MMOG for thousands of people you need big servers - which means subscription fees - which means the problem listed above comes into play. The long and short of all this is; time to move on. If you ever did get the following letter: Dear LEGO Fan, As you were a noteworthy (and highly creative) player of our old product LU, we think you're in a prime position to help guide our development team along the way. We're offering you $20,000 a year to become one of our developers. Big LEGO boss. you wouldn't get to keep that shiny $20,000 a year by only repeating what they've already done, and screaming that LU was great. (I know, I've tried :P) You'll need some bright and unique ideas of your own which don't involve 3-hit weapons combos, Nexus City and Faction Gear. So get out into the world again, breathe the air, and be original! Rise, and join me in the battle to save imagination - IRL! ''imagination n. 1. the faculty or action of producing ideas, esp. mental images of what is not present or has not been experienced. 2. mental creative ability. 3. the ability to deal resourcefully with unexpected or unusual problems, circumstances, etc.'' Collins English Dictionary I hope you guys have success taking your ideas into the real world, and I'll see you there! This is the Creator of SniffleFluffyMosquito, over and out! Cinderball 18:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ~ "Brick Guardians Forever!" Category:Blog posts